


In Play

by Artemis1000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Bondage, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Using Kylo's powers in bed is the one taboo Poe and him have left. It's time to explore just how much fun they can have with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October [Prompt-a-thon](http://kp-promptathon.dreamwidth.org/744.html) to the prompt of _Listen. Psychic Force powers can totally be fun, too._
> 
> Thank you, anon prompter! I'd been wanting to write consensual Force sex for ages, and your prompt gave me the necessary shove to go ahead and try my hand at a PWP.
> 
> ...and then it turned out way longer and not as smutty as intended, but I'm still pleased with myself for trying at all!

“I hate to say this, Poe, but you were too slow.”

The smirk on Kylo’s face was absolutely insufferable, and Poe – flushed, humiliated, and suddenly so very, very aroused – gritted his teeth against the sudden desire to wipe it from his face.

Kylo seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, for his grin widened. He stepped closer towards Poe, purposefully crowding him. “Do you know what that means?”

Poe gulped. His heart skittered in his chest. And under Kylo’s hungry gaze, he felt naked though he still wore his orange flight suit. He knew he wouldn’t be wearing it much longer. The thought was enough to send heat pooling between his legs. “I’m yours for the night.”

Kylo grasped his chin and tilted his head back in a gesture which was far more casually possessive than he would normally be. “You are. And I think our night should start right now.”

He kissed Poe hard, right there in the middle of the hangar, for everyone to see.

As a rule, Kylo didn’t do public displays of affection. He was extremely private, closed off, in many ways painfully shy. But with the adrenaline of the simulated battle still flooding him, none of that mattered.

Poe’s arms wrapped around his neck, he rose onto his tiptoes to press himself even closer and was rewarded with a growl.

If Poe had known that atmospheric battle sims did _that_ to Kylo, he wouldn’t have waited so long to take him on a dogfight date.

He was still kind of sore that he had lost, but Kylo had cheated. Manipulating his targeting computer ‘to even the odds against the Resistance’s best pilot’ was against the rules. Or would have been, if Poe had thought to add such a rule. Which he hadn’t, thus why he had lost. And honestly, he was kind of flattered that Kylo had wanted to win badly enough that he would go to such lengths.

It was Poe who tore himself away first, flushed and breathless and already feeling thoroughly debauched though they had done nothing but kiss. “Let’s take this to our quarters.” He licked his lips. “You talked big. I want to see if you can live up to it.”

That earned him a startled laugh, followed by one of these looks which told Poe they wouldn’t be going anywhere if it weren’t for their audience of half a dozen nosy pilots and flight techs.

There were a few jeers and hollers, and one shout of, “to the victor go the spoils!” which left Poe bright red and muttering darkly about triple shifts and, “back in the days of the Old Republic pilots respected their Commanders, you know.”

It was all in good fun, and Kylo knew it. This was the only reason they didn’t have a body count.

 

“So, am I your spoils then?” Poe asked as the doors to their quarters closed behind them. He made a point of locking them. “Are you going to despoil me?”

“What if I am?”

Poe let his gaze run provocatively slowly over Kylo’s body. It was kind of a shame he wasn’t wearing his robes. The orange flight suit didn’t flatter his complexion at all, even if it did give Poe a thrill every time he saw him wearing Resistance colors. It was as good a reason as any to get him out of it. Poe stretched lazily, arms raised high above his head. “Then I’d tell you to get started, because time’s ticking and I’m not feeling despoiled yet.”

Kylo affected an expression of polite surprise. “Time’s ticking?” he echoed. “I thought the terms of our bet were that I get you all night.”

“Yeah. Why, are you worried you won’t last all night if we start early?” Poe shivered as his boyfriend’s eyes focused on him. There was a particular intensity to his gaze which Poe associated with sex. Everybody else associated it with death, but being Kylo’s lover had its perks.

“Take off your clothes.”

Poe sauntered towards him, hips swinging in absolutely shameless provocation. He stopped just out of Kylo’s reach and brought his hands to the fastenings at the neck of his flight suit. He didn’t make a move to undo them. He smirked. “What’s the magic word, darling?”

An answering smirk tugged at Kylo’s lips. “Poe,” he purred, and there was intent to his voice now. Command. “I want you to unzip your flight suit and take it off.” A heaviness clung to his words, you could feel it in the air.

Poe dropped his hands. “Cute. But you know mind tricks don’t work on me.”

“Of course not. You aren’t weak-minded.”

It was Kylo who crossed the remaining distance between them. Poe didn’t even try to hide his gloating grin. Kylo had won their bet, and Poe would be his to do with as he liked. He had never specified he liked him submissive.

“Always making things difficult for yourself, aren’t you?” Kylo murmured. He bent his knees ever so slightly and dipped his head, it was the only cue Poe needed to rise onto his tiptoes.

Poe moaned into the kiss as soon as their mouths met, instantly _ablaze_ with desire. He shivered again, and pressed himself against Kylo. His fingers tangled into his lover’s hair, keeping him close, pulling him closer. More. He needed more. He had been on the precipice all day, and now all it took was the slightest push to send him over the brink.

Kylo was ready to push.

Strong, firm hands on his shoulder shoved him back, and Poe was still blinking in confusion when one of these hands released him, and hovered over his chest instead. And Poe realized that he was no longer held upright by his own legs. He was still standing, but there was something altogether alien holding him in its grasp. Freezing him in place. “I think you need help.”

Poe bit his lips to hide his all too giddy grin. Warm, loving amusement gleamed in his eyes as he met his lover’s gaze. “You know me. The Resistance won’t be intimidated and all that.” Six months ago, maybe even just two months ago, joking about that nightmare of a day with Kylo would have been unthinkable. Now it was just another part of their history. A dark and ugly stain on it, sure, but it was part of them, and Poe was ready to make his peace with it. He knew one day Kylo would make his peace with it as well. If tonight went as they hoped it would be an important step for both of them, and their relationship.

“It would never,” Kylo intoned mock solemnly.

Poe’s soft, indignant, “oy!” on behalf of the Resistance went unnoticed. Kylo’s entire attention was turned elsewhere. A moment later Poe felt the sensation of clothes moving against his body as if they had a will of their own. His flight suit opened and slipped down till it hung on his hips. For longer space flights Poe liked to wear a thermal bodysuit under his oranges, but today they had both chosen to forego anything which would make getting undressed needlessly complicated. Poe grinned now, basking in the hunger that grew in Kylo’s eyes with every inch of bare skin revealed.

But passivity wasn’t really him, and Kylo literally had him a captive audience. “Do you like what you see?”

“Very much.” He casually flicked his nail over Poe’s nipple. “And you like it when I look at you.”

Poe squirmed against the invisible pressure holding him firmly in place. Unlike with physical restraints, there was no give. It was unfair. “I like it even better when you don’t tease.” He grinned. “Or you could take off your own suit. If I got an eyeful too I wouldn’t mind just standing around.”

Much to his surprise, Kylo complied. Unceremoniously even. He just opened the flight suit and shoved it down, leaving him in nothing but his plain white fire-resistant military-issued briefs.

Poe’s gaze dropped between Kylo’s legs. Kylo wasn’t hard, not yet, but he was quickly getting there. If Poe weren’t still frozen he would reach out to trail his fingers over him, or maybe he would drop to his knees and mouth at him till his briefs were stretched with his arousal, and darkened with the dampness of Poe’s saliva and his own precum. Now, all he could do was look. “Better.” He licked his lips. “But you could be a little bit nicer to me yet.”

Kylo’s hands went to his waistband, and lingered there.

Poe pouted. “I’m at your mercy. Have a heart.”

Nothing.

He caught Kylo’s gaze. “You know I like watching you,” he cajoled. “I like to watch you grow hard for me, I like to fantasize how it’ll feel when you’re finally inside me.” He darted his tongue out for another, very deliberate lick along his bottom lip. “And you know how much I love to suck you. It’ll be torturous that I can’t lick you, can’t touch you, can’t do anything but watch and wish you get me on my knees and fuck my mouth already.”

“Hm…” Kylo knew exactly what he was doing. He knew it, Kylo knew that he knew. His lover’s strong, large hands were shaking anyway as he shoved down that last infuriating cloth barrier and bared himself fully for Poe’s hungry gaze.

Poe inhaled sharply, and instinctively tried to reach for him. Nothing. He yanked at the nothingness holding him, and it tightened. There was something invisible but distinctly solid weighing him down now; it felt like a heavy blanket, or being underwater. It did _not_ _quite_ squeeze. Poe made a distressed noise anyway.

“How does that feel?” Kylo asked. “Does it help you remember you’re not allowed to move?”

The glower Poe sent him was hopefully withering, though he realized deep down that it would merely look desperate. “What would _help_ me is you putting a move on!”

“But I’ve got till morning.”

Poe’s jaw dropped. “But…! Not to get me undressed!”

“We never made a rule on that.”

True. Poe stewed in silence, and indignation. He was still half-dressed.

Kylo, utterly naked and gloriously aroused and so utterly unattainable right now, sauntered to the table to pour himself a glass of water.

Poe basked in the sight of broad shoulders narrowing to slim hips, the dip at the curve of his spine where Poe liked to kiss him before he parted his ass cheeks and let his tongue glide into the crack between them. The next time he had his tongue fucking Kylo’s ass open and his lover begging for his cock in that sweet desperate-near-murderous voice of his, Poe would be getting up to get himself a glass of water, too. This, he vowed solemnly. Only he knew he wouldn’t keep his vow, for he, unlike Kylo, wasn’t _mean_.

“I don’t need to read your thoughts to sense your killing intent in the Force,” Kylo quipped. He sounded like he was having the time of his life, the nerf herder.

“You don’t need the Force for that.”

“True.”

Kylo finally abandoned the glass on their couch table and returned to Poe’s side. Poe kept his eyes firmly on his face. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

“Maybe we should take this to the bedroom,” Kylo noted, and lifted his right hand towards Poe’s temple.

“Don’t you dare!” Poe hissed. He narrowed his eyes. “I’ve seen it in battle often enough. First you freeze them, then you knock them out. You’re not getting out of anything by knocking me out.”

Kylo dropped his hand. He looked slightly chastised. “Fine.”

The pressure abated abruptly. Poe wavered for a moment before his legs remembered he had to hold his own weight now. He wasted no time to push down his remaining clothes, flight suit and underpants in one, and sauntered towards the bedroom with the same saucy hip swing he had used before already.

Poe lingered on the threshold. “You coming?”

 

They were kissing again.

Heated, hungry kisses, both fighting for dominance even now.

And in between, laughter.

Poe hooked his leg around Kylo’s in a desperate attempt to get closer, closer, closer. “You know,” he gasped against his mouth, “we don’t have to do the psychic stuff right away. You could just fuck me against the wall first.” His fingers dug into Kylo’s ass cheeks. “Like. Right now.”

A moment later he did find himself slammed against the wall, and there had probably been some Force involved in the ease with which Kylo had hauled him over, but now he was pinned between the cold metal at his back and his lover’s heated body against his front and Kylo had him pinned just barely above the ground, so that their cocks rubbed against another perfectly, and…

“But what if I want to do it first,” Kylo murmured. Yet his hands betrayed him, a finger pushing into Poe, just on the bliss-perfect-oh-so-good side of rough to make him arch into him with a breathless whimper. There had _definitely_ been the Force involved in Kylo fetching the lube. “What if I want to fuck your mind when you’re so needy you’re ready to scream.”

Poe yanked at his hair, pulling him away from where he was sucking dark purple marks onto the side of Poe’s neck and smashed their lips together. When they came up for air he said, “You’ll have to be slow and careful. It’s going to take forever the first time, and that’s if we can go all the way. Do you really want to wait?”

The second finger pushing into him was all the answer he needed.

It was frantic, this first time, and exactly as rough as Poe had craved.

Just as rough as they both needed, giving them wordless reassurance that they already trusted another in so many ways to show their darkest desires, and yet do no harm.

 

They were laughing as they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

Poe shoving and kicking at Kylo, complaining that he was squishing him, yet pulling him close again every time there was the chance his fighting might actually get Kylo dislodged.

And then they quieted, and play fighting turned to cuddling.

They ended up laying side by side, their foreheads almost touching, their legs still intertwined. Again and again they would come together to steal kisses while their hands caressed sweat-slick skin.

“I love you.” Poe said it first, as he did so often.

Kylo smiled. “I love you, too.”

Together, they calmed, and spoke in hushed whispers. More teasing about their race, and Poe boldly claiming that he’d let Kylo win.

And slowly, their hands began to linger again, touches growing sensual where they had only been soothing before.

It was Poe who pushed Kylo onto his back so he could map his chest with lips and fingers, and he whose teeth tugged at Kylo’s nipples till he had him reduced to throaty moans.

And then he crawled higher so they were eye to eye, and grew earnest again. “Do you still want to?” he asked quietly, his fingers now caressing the scar on Kylo’s face. His belly fluttered. Nerves, but it was good nerves. “Because I want to.”

Poe thought briefly of the teasing pilots in the hangar bay. If they’d known the details of the bet they wouldn’t have been laughing.

“Are you certain?” Kylo asked. His fingertips felt cold against Poe’s temple.

He licked his lips, and gave a tiny, but firm nod. “I am.” And he was, Poe realized. He wanted this. They had spoken of it so often, at first in offhand remarks and then teasingly, and at some point without them even realizing it they’d started to consider it for real.

Poe had never thought he would ever let anyone willingly into his head. That it would be Kylo Ren had been a sheer impossibility.

And then Kylo’s touch made him no longer think of pain and death and he came to crave his kisses and the very same voice that had once starred in his nightmares could bring him comfort when he was upset, or set him ablaze with a single whisper full of promise.

This was the one taboo that had remained between them.

“I’m tired of feeling comfortable doing everything with you, except for this one thing.” He bopped his large nose against Kylo’s even larger one. “Maybe I won’t even like it. But I’m done with not even daring to give it a try.”

Kylo opened his mouth, but Poe silenced him with his own lips. Kiss. “I want to know every part of you.” Another kiss. “I want to feel you in every possible way.” Nibble. “And you’ve won me fair and square, and we both know you want to.”

It had been wrapped up in their bet, but they both knew if Poe had won, he would have asked the same thing of Kylo.

For the longest time Poe had shied away from thinking of Kylo’s mental touch as something sexual, the implications had been too disturbing, but he’d finally understood that this, like every other kind of touch, could have many different meanings. There had been nothing sexual about what had happened on the Finalizer, just like there wasn’t about the way the Jedi on base employed their mind tricks. Touch could come in the form of a punching fist, or it could be gentle fingers stroking you to completion.

If tonight went as they hoped, it would be a very pleasurable touch indeed.

Fingers brushed against his temple once more. “I should know if you want me to stop, but still, if you need me to…”

“I’ll tell you.” Poe nodded. That had been one of the reasons they had needed to wait. Kylo needed to trust himself not to hurt Poe – not to enjoy hurting Poe – but also to trust Poe that he would stop him, never mind his recklessness and natural tendency to take the blows so others wouldn’t have to. He sucked at Kylo’s bottom lip. Kylo mapped the curve of his spine with his fingers, and left heat in his wake. “And I know you won’t do anything I don’t want. I trust you.”

That had taken time, too. It was one thing to know your lover would respect your boundaries, but another to have such a bone-deep confidence in it that you knew it would be stronger than the inevitable fight or flight instinct when you were breached in a way ordinary humans such as Poe were never meant to.

Or that’s what they expected, anyway. Neither of them knew it to be anything but violent, and they had never figured out how to ask Luke about making it not hurt without him clueing in exactly why they were asking.

It was Kylo who pulled him into the next kiss, Kylo who rolled his hips _just so_ to make Poe shiver. Caught up in sensations he didn’t notice the first tentative brushes against his mind, but then there was Kylo turning them around with a growl of, “stop squirming, you’re too distracting,” and Poe found himself pressed into the mattress, his lover straddling him, fingers making that odd turning-a-knob motion that often but not always accompanied Kylo using his psychic powers.

There was some of that tightness from the Finalizer, even a sharp jab of pain which sent panic sparking through Poe, and then there were lips against his again. “Relax,” Kylo breathed into him, “don’t fight me now.”

Poe’s fingers dug into his shoulder blades. Relax. Easier said than done when there was an alien _presence_ in your own head and the only memory you had of that was soaked in pain, terror, and most damning, in failure. Kylo’s kiss tasted as sweet as always. Poe chased his lover’s tongue into his mouth. The presence curled up against him, Poe couldn’t help picturing a giant snake curling around the natural walls of his mind. It turned to water, lapping against his defenses and washing past another line with every wave.

Kylo’s fingers curled around his length and Poe arched up into him, and Kylo in turn surged into him, filling him so completely that Poe’s ass tightened around thin air before his overwhelmed mind understood that this intrusion wasn’t physical at all.

Poe focused on his eyes again, on his lover’s smile and the loving awe in his eyes. Their lips met. Kylo was aimlessly riffling through his memories, triggering random snippets which made no sense to either of them. “Having fun?” Poe drawled, grinning up at him. “Did anybody ever tell you it tickles?”

That was enough to make his lover snort with laughter, and Poe’s smile grew proud.

“Do you know what I have been wanting to do to you?” Kylo whispered, and Poe just hummed to show his interest, though chances were he knew. They had spoken so often of what they wanted to do, and wondered together how much of it was possible.

“I want to feel your lust. And I want to make you feel mine, if I can. But most of all…” He trailed his lips down Poe’s throat and to his chest, finding every bite mark he’d left on his skin along the way.

Poe inhaled sharply after pain washed over him for the blink of an eye and then… “Oh.” He bit down on his bottom lip to stifle a moan, and Kylo sucked his nipple into his mouth and the moan escaped him anyway and everything was so bright and sharp and intense… His lover’s fingers were just brushing along his sides, but even that innocent touch was too much. Poe wanted to squirm away and closer all at once and Kylo was using his teeth and he was digging in deeper in his head and tuning the world louder yet.

And then it was like another shock ran through him only... It was as intense as if Kylo were hitting his prostate, only this was all in his mind, and it was so confusing, disorienting even with how _real_ it felt, and how utterly helpless he was to do nothing but take whatever Kylo gave him. He moaned, hips bucking with the shock of pure arousal racing through him, a hot wave and again and again as if Kylo were already inside him but he was barely even touching him yet how could he. Poe’s breath came in short puffs as he struggled to hold on to composure. “Oh kriff, please, what are you…”

A finger pressed against his mouth. Kylo was watching him, his lips saliva-slick, eyes burning so dark with lust. “Shush.”

Poe was sure his glare would have been withering, if there was any chance of a withering glare while you shook and moaned, and arched back your head silently begging your lover to add to the bite marks that peppered your neck.

Kylo was all too eager to comply.

“It’s like you’re… you’re fucking me and you aren’t even…” He scraped his nails over Kylo’s back.

There was another chuckle. “Just getting you ready for me.” Fingers combed through his hair. A gentle tongue lapped at a day-old hickey. And he still wasn’t stopping the waves of white-hot pleasure, had just slowed them enough to make Poe squirm with the need for more. But of course it didn’t matter how he squirmed or bucked, there was no physical relief to be found. Only these slow, sensual brushes against his mind that sent white-hot waves jolting through him. Only when Kylo wanted, as much as he wanted. He nipped on Poe’s earlobe. “Think. I could make you come without ever touching you.”

“But why would you want to?!” Poe wailed indignantly. He thrust up, grinding his cock against Kylo’s, and was rewarded with a grunt. “Fuck me for real. Please? I need you.” He slipped his hand down to grasp Kylo, moaning at the feel of him hard and slick with precum and so very very perfect to fit into him and if he just shifted a bit maybe… There was another flash of overwhelming pleasure but this time it didn’t stop, Kylo just kept it coming and coming until Poe’s body tensed up so much his muscles _ached_. He squirmed, desperate for that one little physical touch that would send him over the edge, yet Kylo kept arching away from him.

Poe whimpered his need, and he was rewarded with a hard yank at his hair, with a rasp of, “just like that, Poe, yes, just like that,” but he didn’t let up, he just dug _harder_ into his mind but _it wasn’t enough_.

It stopped abruptly, leaving Poe gasping for air, a boneless, shivering wreck slumped on the mattress. He licked his lips and stared at Kylo in wide-eyed wonder. “What…?”

Kylo mouthed at his collarbone before he raised his head again and met his eyes. “Poe, don’t you remember? You’re mine tonight to do with as I please.” He sat up, ignored Poe whining at the loss. “That means I decide when, and how if I fuck you… and if at all.”

They’d never agreed to this. It was never to be Kylo just toying with him.

He must have read the confusion and hurt in Poe’s eyes, for a moment later these delightfully large hands were caressing his thighs. “But I will. I want you. I want to be inside you so badly. But let me have this first?” He nosed at Poe’s ear. “Let me find out how I can make you feel good?”

“Okay. Just…” He reached for Kylo again.

“You can touch me. But careful. Not yet.”

Poe nodded. At the back of his mind he recalled Kylo had been worried he’d hurt Poe once he got caught up in his own arousal. He kept his caresses light and as innocent as he could. Kisses to Kylo’s toned chest, hands gliding down his strong thighs. And all the while Kylo remained nestled in his head and grew bolder in his explorations.

Phantom touches. He felt lips and hands all over his body, and still that strong presence in his mind that left no doubt who he was with.

A deluge of memories of them making love, forcing Poe to relive orgasm after orgasm but stopping right before Poe could find his release in reality.

“That’s it.” He toppled onto Kylo’s chest, they’d ended up with him on top again at some point, and ground against him deliberately. “That’s it,” he repeated. He was flushed, eyes glassy, but there was that stubborn look to his face which Kylo knew all too well. “You’re making love to me _right now_ or you forfeit your turn.”

Kylo crossed his arms behind his head and smirked. “I don’t recall you ever listening when I tell you to get on with it.”

Poe gaped.

He had another moment of outraged silence to enjoy before Kylo cracked. Laughter bubbled up in him, and then Poe was laughing as well.

It was he who pulled him into a bruising, wild kiss, and he who snatched up Kylo’s larger, calloused hands and placed them on his ass. The moan he got was confirmation enough that Kylo was just as eager as him, teasing be damned. He absently noted the familiar sound of a tube smacking an open hand.

Telekinesis was really nice for fetching the lube, it was even more useful for that than for stopping blaster bolts, really. Poe loved telekinesis.

Kylo snickered into their kiss. “Yes, I’m reading your thoughts,” he responded before Poe could ask, and then there was another odd wriggle feeling and something that sounded like a whisper _inside_ his head, but Kylo followed that up with a more annoyed snort and there didn’t come another whisper. “Not now. I want you too much.”

Poe could have cried from relief at the feeling of actual, physical fingers pushing into him. He pushed back against them, impaling himself further, and it was just sheer gleeful bliss that he _could_. This, he understood. And he knew exactly how he could encourage Kylo to hurry up.

He fucked himself on Kylo’s fingers, slowly and sweetly and with loud, drawn-out moans. After a moment Poe sat up, it let him swivel his hips better and give Kylo the better show. Even after everything they had done Poe felt a moment of insecurity as soon as his mind caught on to what he was doing. He had never been so confident, or so comfortable with any other lover, and some things looked sexier in his fantasies than reality.

“You’re beautiful.” There was Kylo’s hand stroking him before he got the chance to do it himself, and such a sweet unfurling within his mind. Alien pleasure mingled with his own, laced with fierce possessive need and with love. So much love.

“That’s you.” Poe smiled. It wasn’t a question.

“I promised I would make you feel what I feel.”

Poe leaned down again, and stole one more kiss. “Make love to me.” He had thought when Kylo would finally take him it would be quick and hard, but he didn’t want that now. “Stay in my head just like that and make love to me. I want to feel you _everywhere_.”

They shifted again. Poe ending up pinned under Kylo’s bulk, his knees pushed up to his chest. The head of his lover’s cock nudged against his hole. His heart skittered. He could _sense_ Kylo’s eagerness, it mingled with his own. “Then don’t wait.”

He whined as Kylo sank into him in one fluid thrust, and clung to him. There was his own sharp awareness of being speared open by Kylo’s cock mixing with a fuzzier sensation of sinking into his heat, right before it flickered out, though he still felt the vaguer, indistinct _presence_ of Kylo lingering in his mind. Poe laughed breathlessly. “Can’t focus on mind tricks anymore?”

Kylo grinned back and cupped Poe’s balls. “Can’t focus on anything but you.”

He tsked. “That’s too bad. You’ll have to keep practicing.”

“I will have to.” Kylo pulled back and slowly thrust back into him. “Think you can help me?”

“Somebody’s got to…”

“You’re too good to me.”

“Mhm, I…” Poe’s eyes widened. Ooooh kriff can’t focus, there he was flicking that switch in his mind at the exact same moment as his cock hit that spot deep inside him. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep from making a noise because he would _not_ give Kylo the satisfaction, but he read triumph in his eyes, and of course, he _was_ in Poe’s head…

He did not hold back his moan on the next thrust, or the next. Kylo was still going slow and sweet, and he was so kriffing _tangible_ in Poe’s head that he could only be doing it on purpose.

It was sweet, sweet agony, and yes he had been telling Kylo to take his time, and it was perfect, but it was still agony.

When his own orgasm washed over him, Poe was in a blissed out haze. He barely noticed Kylo following him moments later.

He just laid there, Kylo’s heavier weight a solid blanket pressing him into the mattress. He liked it. He always did. He could take it, and the possessiveness never failed to give him a forbidden thrill.

Poe squirmed a little bit sooner than usual this time, and Kylo obediently rolled off him. They both made soft noises of regret when Kylo slipped out of him. Poe nuzzled his neck and peppered the underside of his jaw with tiny dry little kisses. The presence in his mind had faded away at some point while he was still caught up in his own post-orgasmic bliss. “I wonder,” he breathed against his lover’s sweat-slick skin, “if I’ll feel empty without you in my mind one day like I feel empty without your cock.”

Kylo’s fingers digging into his ass cheeks told him exactly how much he liked to hear that. If he could, Poe would have purred. “What makes you think I’m done with you?”

He grinned, he could feel his flushed face burn hotter again. Kylo wasn’t using his powers anymore, but he didn’t need to. He didn’t need anything but himself to ensnare Poe. “I hope you’re not. After all, you’ve won me for a night…” He lazily nibbled on salty skin, he’d started working on that hickey even before the race. Something told him Kylo would be wearing his cowl tomorrow. “And you can have me every which way you want me.” He pushed his ass up into Kylo’s hands, and moaned when a finger slipped back between his cheeks. Neither of them was ready to go again, but… “Force, I love it when you do that.”

“Do what?” Kylo’s thumb circled his entrance. “Treat you like you’re all mine to use and play with as I want, whenever I want?”

Poe stifled a whine against his neck, and bit down extra hard – and in a spot too high for his cowl to hide.

He must have known what Poe was doing even without reading his mind, for he chuckled. “Yes, good, remind me of your mouth. I didn’t even start yet on using that.”

It was Poe’s turn to snigger. “Just think, if you had your cock shoved down my throat you would be missing out on all my clever quips.”

“Mhm. What a shame that would be.”

They fell silent as they took to gentle, calming caresses and tiny kisses.

Poe ended up forehead to forehead and nose to nose with Kylo, a smile still on his lips. “That was wonderful,” he whispered, and knew Kylo would know what he was speaking of. “Can we do it again sometime soon?”

The kiss he got was answer enough.

The End


End file.
